


Nonverbal Communication

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki thinking about how Watanuki acts in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonverbal Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Smut comma nothing but. Don't ask me, I'm just the typist. 200 words even.

**Nonverbal Communication**

All things considered, Shizuka had figured Kimihiro for a screamer.

As with so many other things about Kimihiro, this turned out not to be true.

Which was not to say that Kimihiro is silent in bed by any stretch of the imagination. He makes soft noises when Shizuka mouths the long arch of his throat and he moans when Shizuka's fingers slide over his chest, and he even curses, breathless and filthier than Shizuka would have imagined, when Shizuka runs his mouth up the insides of his thighs, kissing and biting and lapping at the soft skin of them, mouth close but apparently not close enough to his cock for Kimihiro's tastes.

But when he comes, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, arched taut under Shizuka's mouth and hands and body, he's silent except for the broken little gasps that shudder out of his throat. After, when Shizuka settles against him, he rarely says anything at all--just stirs a hand through Shizuka's hair, perhaps, or runs it down Shizuka's back, lazy.

Shizuka doesn't pretend to know why this is; he just thinks that it's nice that here, at least, Kimihiro doesn't try to distract him from the truth.

**end**


End file.
